Something Missing
by rapminion
Summary: Chanyeol Park yang kehilangan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi terpuruk dalam kesedihan/EXO/OC/ NOT based on a true situation


**Missing**

Casts; find it yourself!

Plagiarism not allowed

This plot is fully mine and isn't copied from other

.

skyoo74

.

Matahari kembali bersinar, memberikan cahaya pada kehidupan di bumi. Orang-orang sudah bersiap menjalani aktivitas rutinnya di hari Senin.

Mungkin banyak yang sangat membenci hari Senin, dimana orang-orang harus memulai aktivitasnya setelah seharian libur, terutama untuk anak sekolah. Siswa sangat membenci adanya upacara hari Senin, mengharuskan mereka rela untuk dijemur di pagi hari yang sangat terik dan kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar.

Tak terkecuali dengan seseorang yang masih dibawah selimut pagi ini. Walaupun cahaya matahari sudah sangat menyilaukan matanya—meski tertutup—dia malah semakin meringkuk dibawah selimut, dan menarik selimut sampai semua bagian tubuhnnya tertutup.

Dia selalu membolos setiap hari Senin, kecuali saat hujan—karena otomatis upacara ditiadakan—, dan ketika di hari itu diadakan ulangan harian.

Upacara, pelajaran Sejarah, dan tanggung jawabnya akan kebersihan kelas menjadi alasan tidak masuknya Choi Seonji—anak yang masih bergelung dengan selimutnya—.

Ia sangat malas menghadiri upacara dan mendengarkan cuap-cuap sang Kepala Sekolah yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali dilontarkan, dan para murid pun sudah melaksanakan semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewat, namun tak bosan-bosannya sang Kepsek membicarakan hal itu.

Dan juga, pelajaran sejarah. Bukan masalah gurunya yang killer, ia hanya sudah merasa bahwa dirinya sudah cukup pintar dibidang sejarah. Bahkan melampaui gurunya. Ingatan gadis berambut panjang ini memang tidak perlu diragukan.

Lagi, piketnya jatuh di hari Senin. Itu artinya dia dan beberapa temannya bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan kelasnya di hari itu. Sebenarnya dia terima-terima saja tentang piketnya, hanya saja teman-teman yang memiliki tanggung jawab dihari yang sama itu sangat tidak peduli dengan kebersihan. Seonji hanya tidak mau membersihkan kelasnya sendirian. Karena itu, kelasnya selalu kotor setiap hari Senin dan itu membuat siswa yang piket hari Senin dihukum. Masalah akan semakin panjang di hari Senin.

Alarm digital di nakas kamar bernuansa coklat kayu itu berbunyi nyaring, memaksa pemiliknya untuk bangun. Alarm itu menunjukkan pukul 8.15 am. Sementara tangan sang pemilik terulur keluar dari selimut, mencari-cari letak alarm itu, berniat mematikannya. Setelah alarm itu tidak berbunyi lagi, ia bangkit dengan malas-malasan, sementara rambut brunette-nya berantakan.

Ia terbiasa bangun dengan keadaan seperti itu. Rambutnya berantakan seperti surai singa, lingkar matanya menghitam layaknya panda, dan tubuhnya serta hawa mulutnya seperti hewan pada umumnya.

Ia melangkah malas menuju pintu dan memutar knopnya, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga. Masih dengan keadaan seperti tadi dan mata sayu, seperti sudah menenggak alkohol semalaman.

Ia mengambil sesuatu dikulkas lalu berjalan ke sofa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu dan menghidupkan televisi didepannya.

Televisi itu menayangkan sebuah entertainment news, tentang boygroup yang tengah naik daun—EXO—yang berhasil meraih trophynya pada promosi album repackagenya, Love Me Right.

Seonji tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya ia merasa terbalas setelah berjuang untuk ikut serta dalam vote yang diadakan untuk menentukan pemenangnya.

Seonji ini penggemar no. 1 EXO, dan… Chanyeol Park.

Apapun ia lakukan untuk mendukung EXO, seperti memberi mereka vote. Namun, ia termasuk malas untuk pergi ke konser. Menurutnya itu hanya akan menguras kantongnya, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat sang idola dengan jelas. Apalagi berdesakan dengan penggemar lain, terlebih apabila penggemar yang ada di kanan kirinya berteriak. Yang pasti ia akan sebal dengan itu.

Eum, untuk Park Chanyeol. Entah mengapa, Seonji ingat betul kelakuan, sifat, dan karakternya. Apalagi berita terbaru tentang Chanyeol. Bahkan sebelum fansite dan fanpage unofficial yang ia follow menyebarluaskannya di media sosial. Instingnya begitu kuat.

Tiba-tiba, tanpa tahu sebabnya, ingatannya melayang pada Baekhyun dan hubungannya dengan salah satu leader girlgroup yang satu agensi dengannya yang dikonfirmasi oleh agensi. Dan Seonji menentang keras hal itu. Ia pikir Baekhyun terlalu muda dan terlalu dini—mengingat debut mereka yang baru 2 tahun—untuk berpacaran. Apalagi dengan seorang wanita yang berumur lebih tua darinya. Bayangkan saja, kalau mereka berdua disandingkan, Seonji pikir pasti Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti si 'perempuan' dan leader girlband itu menjadi tampak seperti si 'laki-laki'.

Dan juga tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan—lagi-lagi—leader salah satu girlband, tapi beda agensi. Namun sampai sekarang belum dikonfirmasi oleh kedua agensi. Walaupun rumor-rumor yang beredar semakin banyak dan seakan meyakinkan para penggemar bahwa mereka adalah pasangan real. Banyak yang tidak terima akan hal ini, berbeda dengan hubungan Baekhyun yang banyak shippernya. Dan untuk ini, Seonji juga tidak terima Kyungsoo berhubungan dengan noona-noona. Ia sangat menentang keras.

Seonji menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Lalu menatap ponselnya yang ber-wallpaper si rich teeth EXO itu. Seperti biasa, instingnya kembali muncul setiap melihat gambar Chanyeol. Kali ini, instingnya mengatakan bahwa, ia akan bertemu Chanyeol, cepat atau lambat.

Sialnya, feeling Seonji yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol pasti terjadi. Benar-benar terjadi.

Tapi—ayolah! Siapa yang mempercayai insting bodoh ini? Bertemu dengan idolanya? Yang benar saja! Sesungguhnya, dunia ini tidaklah sempit, hanya orang-orang yang terlalu malas untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Jadi, tidak masuk akal kan, dia bertemu dengan Chanyeol yang notabene-nya adalah idolanya sendiri? Diantara ribuan jiwa yang mendiami Korea Selatan?

(Kecuali untuk duo magnae EXO itu, Jongin dan Sehun, ia selalu bertemu mereka di sekolah, karena mereka berdua memang masih usia sekolah. Apalagi Seonji satu kelas dengan si hitam dan si putih itu.)

Ia lalu cepat-cepat membuka ponselnya dan membuka fitur galeri. Ia harus menemukan foto-foto Chanyeol yang di sudut nya terdapat seorang perempuan beruntung yang Seonji yakini sebagai kekasihnya Chanyeol.

Ya, dari era Overdose sampai Exodus, banyak foto Chanyeol yang terdapat perempuan berkaki jenjang itu di sudut foto. Mungkin hanya Seonji yang menyadarinya, dan nalurinya kembali bergerak, mengatakan bahwa si perempuan itu adalah kekasih Chanyeol.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang, dan menjadi shipper no. 1 mereka.

Seonji ini selalu merasa dekat dengan Chanyeol walaupun pada kenyataannya, mereka tak pernah berjarak dekat ataupun bertemu secara langsung. Dan ia sama sekali tidak cemburu ataupun menentang hubungan Chanyeol dan perempuan itu, seperti yang dilakukannya pada hubungan Baekhyun dan juga hubungan Kyungsoo.

Lalu ia mengklik foto yang ditemuinya di galeri—foto Chanyeol sebagai objek utama dan seorang perempuan yang muncul di sudut foto—dan men-zoom-in gambar itu, tepat pada perempuan itu. Ia merasa mirip dengannya, terlihat dari garis wajah mereka yang sama. Namun, untuk hal ini, insting Seonji tak bereaksi sedikitpun—kecuali tentang marganya yang diyakini Seonji adalah Choi, sama dengannya.

.

Sekarang ini, Seonji tengah memperhatikan murid-murid dengan segala penderitaannya di lapangan sekolah sambil 'menikmati' teriknya matahari pagi itu. Seonji tertawa bahagia—dan mengejek—, karena pada faktanya ia sedang melihat mereka di balik kaca mobilnya yang gelap.

Selalu begitu. Setiap ia tidak sekolah di hari Senin, maka ia akan pergi ke sekolah untuk melihat mereka. Sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan sebenarnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar pengumuman tanpa harus berbaur dengan mereka dibawah panasnya matahari. Namun, melihat wajah-wajah tersiksa itu seakan memberi hiburan baginya.

Kejam memang.

Jam digital di mobil Seonji menunjukkan pukul 9.15 am. Tepat 15 menit setelah jam sekolah dimulai dengan ditandai adanya bel nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Sekitar 15-20 menit lagi ia bisa pulang—setelah melihat beberapa anak yang dihukum di lapangan setelah upacara, tentu saja.

Seonji menguap didalam mobilnya yang ia parkir di belakang tembok sekolah. Ia merasa sangat mengantuk sekarang. Padahal ia bangun cukup patuh dengan alarm. Biasanya ia akan mematikan alarm lalu tidur lagi dan bangun dengan alarm yang menunjukkan pukul 8.35 am.

Akhirnya, hari ini ia mengurungkan niat untuk menertawakan anak-anak yang dihukum dan lebih memilih untuk pulang setelah kepala sekolah selesai memberikan pidatonya.

Setelah ia mendengarkan dengan seksama pidato kepala sekolah tadi—yang ia pikir bagian pentingnya hanyalah tentang jadwal besok yang sedikit dimajukan dan selebihnya hanyalah omong kosong dan curhatan hati sang kepala sekolah—ia mulai menstarter mobilnya dan menggerakkan setirnya.

Di jalan, ia menghidupkan lagu di mobilnya dengan volume cukup keras agar ia tidak mengantuk di jalan atau tertidur di mobil jika kelewatan. Namun, volumenya tidak terlalu keras untuk meredam suara klakson mobil disekitarnya.

Tapi, untuk sekarang ini, ada yang ganjal di mata Seonji. Bukan—bukan kotoran di sudut mata. Ia sudah mandi dan bersih sekarang.

Jalan ini memang dua arah dan Seonji yakin dia berada di ruas jalan yang benar. Tapi apa itu? Mengapa ada mobil sedan hitam yang melaju dengan kencang di ruas jalannya? Yang mengherankan, mobil itu melaju dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan mobil Seonji.

Hey—itu namanya makan jalan orang! Pikir Seonji.

Seonji benar-benar dipaksa harus berpikir cepat untuk ini. Agar ia dan mobilnya bisa selamat. Karena yang Seonji lihat, mobil sedan hitam didepannya ini sama sekali tidak ada niatan atau tujuan untuk kembali ke ruas jalan yang sebenarnya. Ban depan dan lampu sign-nya sama sekali tidak mengisyaratkan mobil itu untuk berpindah ruas.

Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh panik sekarang ini karena hanya akan membuat keadaan menjadi tidak terkendali. Jadilah ia membanting setirnya ke kiri saat mobil itu sudah mendekat dengan tujuan agar si mobil hitam itu tidak dapat mengikutinya—jika memang itu adalah tujuan awalnya.

Untungnya, sebelah kiri jalan itu tidak terdapat trotoar atau pembatas jalan, hanya hamparan tanah. Jadi ia bisa mengendarai mobilnya disitu.

Saat ia sudah membanting setirnya ke tanah sebelah kiri jalan itu, ia melihat lewat kaca spion untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mobil sedan itu. Apakah mobil itu berbalik arah dan mengikutinya atau membelokkan mobilnya ke ruas jalan sebelahnya.

Seonji masih terengah-engah. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna peristiwa tadi. Bagaimana bisa mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan kencang kearahnya? Apakah si pengendara sadar kalau dia salah arah? Atau memang sengaja?

Ia sedikit menepikan mobilnya di tanah tadi. Dan mencoba untuk tenang dan rileks. Mencoba mengumpulkan potongan bayangan tadi. Setelah sadar sepenuhnnya, ia lalu mencoba untuk tidak berprasangka buruk dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya.

Untuk hari ini, seharusya ia sekolah saja!

.

"Kita kemana?" tanya seorang laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi kepada sang leader. "Hanya ke gedung SM. " jawab Junmyeon—si leader—datar.

Si pria jangkung—Chanyeol, mendengus pelan. Seharusnya si leader pendek itu bisa menyetir sendiri tanpa perlu ditemani seperti ini. Apalagi hanya ke gedung SM, bukan ke sungai Han atau semacamnya.

"Chan-ah," panggil Junmyeon. Chanyeol masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan. "Apa?"

"Tolong hubungi Kyungsoo. Dia sendiri di dorm dan aku yakin dia masih bertahan didalam kamarnya. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu kita pergi dan aku lupa mengunci pintu. Kasihan si pendek itu jika diserang sasaeng."

Chanyeol memutar matanya. "Ponselmu mana, hyung?"

"Tertinggal, sepertinya." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Pantas saja dia tadi mendengar grasak-grusuk dari orang disebelahnya. Ternyata Junmyeon yang mencari ponselnya tadi.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan nomor disana dan mendial-nya.

"…"

"Kyungsoo-ya, aku dan Junmyeon-hyung sedang berada di luar. Tolong kunci pintunya."

"…"

"Ada apa itu? Aku mendengar sua—"

"…"

"Kau yakin?"

"…"

"Oke. Nanti aku bereskan."

Sambungan diputus sepihak oleh Chanyeol. Sementara Junmyeon disebelahnya tampak bingung. "Ada apa tadi?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. "Tidak," kemudian ia menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan foto keluarga besarnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Terbesit rasa rindu di hatinya, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Orangtuanya pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa bulan dan mungkin berlanjut selama beberapa tahun. Noona-nya, sudah lama sekali ia tidak bertemu. Hanya menatap noona-nya dari layar kaca televisi di dorm-nya. Sementara adiknya sudah lama meninggal.

Ia tersenyum pahit menyadari keadaannya yang sekarang. Tidak seperti ekspektasi banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa hidupnya bahagia karena memiliki ke;uarga lengkap yang harmonis dan saling mengasihi. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak hidup seperti itu. Ekspektasi orang-orang tentangnya selalu indah, tapi malah membuat Chanyeol makin terpuruk dalam lubang kesedihan. Ia tahu, ia yang membuat orang-orang berspekulasi seperti itu. Karena ia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa adik tersayangnya, yang telah ia tunggu berbulan-bulan, meninggal karena daya tahan tubuhnya tak tahan jika terus-terusan terbaring dalam inkubator.

Seandainya semua orang tahu itu, pasti mereka lebih memilih diam daripada berbicara tentang keluarganya yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersedih.

.

"Dia berhasil menghindar, tuan. Maafkan kami." Dua orang bertubuh besar itu membungkuk dalam-dalam. Mereka sudah sangat tahu bahwa mereka nantinya akan mendapat hukuman atau sejenisnya dari si tuan ini.

"Begitu, ya…" ujar si tuan sambil berdiri menghadap anak buahnya itu. Tatapannya seakan mengintimidasi mereka berdua. Seolah-olah mereka yang bertubuh besar itu kalah dengan sebuah tatapan mata yang tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menghindar?" si tuan kembali berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan langkah anggun dan kembali mengambil wine-nya.

"Dia begitu gesit mengendarai mobilnya, tuan…"

Perempuan itu tersenyum licik. "Siapa yang mengajarinya?"


End file.
